


Destiel Drabbles

by RedheadBradbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, At least some of the one shots are happy?, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Drabbles, Drabbles, Feels, Fluff, Help, I didn't intend for it to get this dark, M/M, One Shot Song Challenge, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Song Challenge, THIS IS DEPRESSING, castiel - Freeform, destiel one shots, i don't know how to tag, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadBradbury/pseuds/RedheadBradbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic idea of this challenge is to put your ipod on shuffle and write a one shot/drabble inspired by each song about your OTP, which mine is obviously Destiel. You only have the length of the song to write it, but I'll admit I didn't entirely follow that... There were a few songs that really inspired me and I just had to write a little more :3 You're supposed to do it for 10 songs, but I only did eight because I need sleep. Some are fluffy and feels-y, others are kind-of-sort-of depressing. ANGST. But anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destiel- Musical One Shots: Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561558) by [anc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc). 



> I got this idea from anc, as they had published a similar set of drabbles inspired by their music. I apologize in advance for any mistakes in conventions; I just did a basic read-through to check, hut I may have missed some things.

Hear Me by Imagine Dragons  
Castiel walked along the road, thinking of Dean. How had he failed him again? How had he betrayed him again?  
It never seemed to be his intention, but it always seemed to happen. Maybe he should just leave. He doesn't belong here. He doesn't belong with Dean.  
The bunker faded away in the distance as he forged on.  
Can he not get anything right? He sat on the curb and glanced back at the bunker, barely visible over the horizon.  
"Dean..." He whispered. "Please, hear me. I am sorry. I have failed you again." He buried his face in his hands, finally understanding the human emotion of despair.

It Was Always You by Maroon 5  
Green eyes met blue, and it was at this moment that Dean realized.  
He had always loved Castiel.  
They had always been there for each other, yet they had always held their feelings back. But Dean was done. He loved Castiel, god damnit, and he was determined to show it.  
"Cas," he began, looking the angel in the eyes. "I- I need you." That didn't come out right. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I know, Dean." The angel tilted his head, his eyes squinted.  
"No, you don't understand, Cas-"  
"I understand, Dean." He said, reaching for his hand, a smile playing at his lips. "I love you too."

The Leap by Tinashé  
Castiel watched the man. The man with green eyes and a steel resolve, the man who was asking for his help.  
He debated inwardly. It was Heaven or the Righteous Man. His family or his home. Choosing this man would lead to the destruction of the heavenly host, possibly even all of the world. The other option would surely lead to the destruction of himself.  
It was time he made a decision. It was time he made the leap for not only himself, but for the man who gave up everything for him. The man who prayed to him every night.  
It was time he gave up everything for Dean.

Dream by Imagine Dragons  
Dean stepped up to his angel, placing one hand on his hip and the other resting gently behind his back.  
"May I have this dance?"  
Cas laughed, shaking his head. "It seems you've already decided on such."  
Dean smiles and begins to sway them to the music, leaning in to whisper in Castiel's ear.  
"How is it I am dancing with such a handsome, blue-eyed angel, when this messy world is filled with such sorrow? How have I come to deserve such beauty?"  
"Oh, you think too much," Cas says, kissing him on the cheek. "The world will never be too much of a mess to keep me away from you."   
Dean pulls him closer, humming along with the song. He rests his forehead against Castiel's, letting out a long, contented sigh.  
His eyes open, revealing the cold stone walls of the bunker, and Dean recalls that Cas is gone. That Lucifer still has him in his chokehold.  
He pulls the sheets closer, remembering how Cas could once enter his dreams. Maybe that's what he was doing now.  
Maybe.  
He closes his eyes when he feels a lone tear escape. "Damnit." His breath gets shaky, his hands clenching the bedsheets as he gasps for air.  
"Damnit, just leave me to dream." He bites his lip, trying to keep in the wails of anguish attempting to escape.  
"Life ain't what it seems. Remember that-" He cuts himself.off, biting his hand when biting his lip doesn't work. "Everything's a mess, Cas. And I just- I just wanna dream."

Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy  
The Impala drove through the night, windows open and the music blaring.  
Dean drove. Sam had called shotgun and he now sang along with Dean. Castiel, who was seated in the back, believed the song was a Bon Jovi song.  
They alternated verses as if it was second nature, and Castiel realized it probably was second nature for them. They've been doing this for 11 years now, probably singing whenever they were in the beloved car, which was often.  
Castiel's focus shifted solely to Dean, who began to perform a guitar solo as he drove and sang. He smiled fondly, watching the hunter's lips as he belted the words. Dean's eyes caught his in the rearview mirror and Cas began to blush, but instead of winking or calling him out, as Cas had expected, Dean simply smiled wider, singing with renewed energy. Cas found his own fond smile spreading to something much happier as he begin to recognize the words of the song.  
Suddenly, he interrupted the younger Winchester's part, singing the chorus of the song at full volume. Dean's expression was shocked, as was Sam's, but Dean's quickly evolved to one of amusement and, dare he say it, pride.  
The song quickly ended and the next one begin. Dean flashed Cas a winning smile in the rearview mirror.  
This time, they all sang together, Castiel's voice easily out-shining both of theirs combined.

Shadow and a Dancer by The Fray  
Cas was always in his personal space, practically right against his skin. It was annoying.  
But not quite as annoying as the fact that Dean almost ENJOYED it.  
Over the years, Dean began to realize that Cas was learning from him, or at least attempting to. Cas wasn't attracted. That wasn't possible. He was an angel. He couldn't feel love.  
And then he realized that here they were, 6 years later, and Cas still followed him like his own shadow. He couldn't still be trying to learn the basics of humanity, could he? And he couldn't just chop it up to Cas not knowing about personal space, not anymore.  
Maybe Cas had a slightly different opinion of him than he first thought. Maybe this whole scenario is a lot brighter than he first thought.  
Afterall, shadows don't exist without light.

Place for Us by Mikky Ekko  
Dean lifted his gaze, his head clearing.  
"Cas?"  
He noticed the First Blade gripped in his right hand, red and bloody.  
"Cas?"  
He let it clatter to the ground, his hands clutching his head as his eyes landed on the crumpled body in front of him.  
"Cas!"  
Blue eyes flickered, connecting with his own. "Dean." His voice was harsh. Beaten.  
Dean stumbled forward, gracelessly crashing into Cas, his hands searching for his angel's, clutching them for strength.  
"No. No, no, no. Cas!"  
"Is it gone?" Cas asks, his fingers reaching up towards Dean's forearm.  
Dean glances down. The Mark is gone.  
Cas smiles. His teeth are bloody. His blue eyes are fading. "Maybe now their can be a place for us," he whispers bemusedly, his eyes focusing upwards.  
"Cas, don't you leave me. Not after this. Not after everything we've been through!"  
And that's when the blue disappeared from the world.

Green Eyes by Coldplay  
Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, finally realizing all they beheld.  
They weren't just green. They were the forest in early spring, the lawn in front of the house Dean had once wanted, the moss that covered his mother's gravestone. They were the color of Christmas, of spring, of life, all wrapped up in one. They were the color of home.  
They brought memories of cheap motels, dirty diners, and the Impala. Classic rock, laughter, and good burgers. They brought warmth. They brought comfort. They brought hope.  
But most of all, the green of Dean's eyes brought memories of love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you found any of those particularly interesting, please tell me! I'd be happy to make any of them into a full story ;D


End file.
